Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 2
DZIEŃ ODDANIA PROJEKTÓW: -Szybciej, bo się spóźnimy.- Poganiał swoich przyjaciół a Nino. Po chwili wbiegli do klasy. -Och, witajcie. Zajmijcie miejsca. -Tak jest, proszę pani.- Zasalutowała Alya. Poczuła, że ktoś ją trąca, więc odwróciła się w stronę tej osoby. -Słuchaj Alya... J...ja chciałam przeprosić. Nie powinnam tak nerwowo zareagować. -Marinett, to ja powinnam przeprosić. Nie potrzebnie poruszałam ten temat. Zgoda?- Mówiąc to rozchyliła ramiona, a jej przyjaciółka wtuliła się w nią. -Zgoda.- Gdy wszyscy już przyszli po sali rozległ się głos nauczycielki. - Oddajcie mi swoje projekty, a ja wystawię oceny dla całej grupy.- Szatynka postanowiła, że to ona zaniesie projekt. Gdy to zrobiła zajęła swoje miejsce i zaczęła się lekcja. Nie trwała jednak zbyt długo, bo do klasy wpadł dyrektor, który nakazał natychmiastowo ewakuować budynek. Powodem tego rozkazu była zmieniona w okropną, wiedźmo podobną istotę bibliotekarka. Wszyscy pokierowali się w stronę wyjścia, jednak drogę zagrodziła im zielona pajęczyna, która pojawiła się znikąd. -Myśleliście, że tak łatwo mi uciekniecie, cukiereczki? To bardzo się pomyliliście. "Czarne chmury i pół komara. Z ciemności niech wyjdzie stworzeń chmara"- Wyczytała z księgi opętana przez akumę kobieta. Nie mieli jak uciec ze szkoły, za chwilę po wypowiedzeniu zaklęcia zaczęły otaczać ich szczury, pająki i róźne robaki. Klasa rozbiegła się w panice we wszystkie strony, a posiadacze miraculum starali się znaleźć miejsce gdzie mogliby się przemienić (oczywiście nie razem, bo Marinett nie wiedziała kim jest Adrien). Nie było to jednak proste, bo wszystkie kryjówki pozajmowali przestraszeni uczniowie. -Tikki, muszę znaleźć miejsce gdzie nikogo nie będzie. -Wróć na dziedziniec. -Ale tam są te stworzenia. -Ale przez nich nie ma ludzi.- Marinett wiedziała, że kwami ma rację i wróciła w wcześniej wymienione miejsce. Tak jak powiedziało sworzonko, nie było tam nikogo oprócz różnorakich robaków i gryzoni. Powoli zaczęły się zbliżać do dziewczyny, więc ta jak najszybciej się przemieniła. Po czym z pomocą jo-jo skoczyła na dach, gdzie czekał na nią jej partner. -Niezłe poświęcenie Mari. -Mari? O czym ty mówisz?- Najwidoczniej nie zrozumiała słów Czarnego Kota, ten tylko się zaśmiał i zaczął się do niej zbliżać. Był już blisko, złapał ją za podbródek i zbliżył ich twarze do siebie, po czym szepnął intensywnie wpatrując się w jej zszokowane oblicze. -Wygrałem nasz wyścig i dostałem nagrodę... Marinett.- Specjalnie podkreślił jej imię. Dziewczyna wyrwała się i zaczęła się cofać, zatrzymała się kilka centymetrów przed końcem dachu, kątem oka spojrzała za siebie. Po czym salutując i słodko się uśmiechając zrobiła krok do tyłu. Tym razem to blondyn był zszokowany i przestraszony, że coś mogło stać się jego ukochanej. Gdy podbiegł i spojrzał w dół zobaczył ją, gdy próbowała zakraść się do wroga. Ulżyło mu, a na jego twarz wstąpił chytry uśmieszek. -A to spryciula jedna.- Zeskoczył i ponownie był u boku Biedronki. Już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle szatynka zasłoniła mu usta i nakazała gestem, by był cicho. Powoli skradali się w stronę wroga, omijając większe zbiegowiska przywołanych stworzeń. -,,Dwie garści mąki dodaję po to, by mieć od teraz już na was oko. Kryjówki i podchody na nic się tu zdadzą, za chwilę od tego wam się nogi zawadzą- Gdy wiedźma skończyła to mówić, nogi bohaterów zaczęły oplatać galaretkowate macki. Nim spostrzegli, wisieli do góry nogami nad wielkim garem z wrzącą cieczą. -Mhmhm.- Wymamrotał Kot, Biedronka nie mogła tego zrozumieć dla tego skierowała swój wzrok w jego stronę. Gdy go zobaczyła miała ochotę strzelić sobię facepalma, otóż jej partner wisząc do góry nogami, z całych sił starał hamować swoje drugie śniadanie, które próbowało ponownie ujrzeć światło dzienne. Superbohaterka wywróciła oczami i zaczęła myśleć jak się uwolnić, po chwili postanowiła wypróbować pomysł, który jako pierwszy wpadł do jej głowy. Polegał on na rozhuśtaniu się i przy odrobinie szczęścia zachaczyć o pręt, umiejscowiony przy jej związanych nogach. Wtedy, być może udałoby się przerwać mackę. Zaczęła się szarpać, a po chwili tak jak przewidywała, jej więzy były rozerwane. Szybko uwolniła towarzysza, który pobiegł do łazienki z powodu, wcześniejszego problemu. Ona zaś przeskakiwała z boku na bok, unikając gryzoni i pajęczaków. Za chwilę pomagał jej w tym Czarny Kot. -To jaki jest plan? -Zdziwi cię to jeśli powiem, że nie mam? -Ty zawsze masz jakiś cudowny plan. -Tym razem dam ci się popisać. -Och jakaś ty cudowna My Lady.- Odparł z nutką sarkazmu i wytężał swoje szare komórki.- Wiesz w ogóle, gdzie jest jej akuma? -Nie, nie zdążyłam się przypatrzeć...uważaj!- Szybko przeskoczyła za swojego towarzysza i obroniła ich przed kolejnym atakiem. Postanowili nawzajem się ochraniać, dlatego ustawili się tyłem do siebie i odbijali atakujące stworzenia. -Specjalnie się dziś nie wyróżniasz piękna. Zawsze miałaś plan, a teraz nawet nie wiesz gdzie jest akuma. -Przestań gadać tylko myśl.- Skarciła go dziewczyna. Kot zaczął się rozglądać, ujrzał księgę, która pomagała rzucać zaklęcia wiedźmie. -Hej, Biedrona! A co z tą książeczką?- Teraz i ona spoglądała w stronę wroga. -Masz rację, w niej może być akuma.- Wypowiedziała i ledwo uchyliła się przed atakiem.- Szczęśliwy Traf!- Po chwili miała w rękach buteleczkę z kwasem żrącym.- I co ja mam z tym zrobić?!- Rozejrzała się do okoła i wpadła na genialny pomysł.- Kotek, a może by tak wykąpać te szkodniki?- Wyskoczyła w górę i wylądowała na ściance wielkiego naczynia, nad którym jeszcze chwilę temu wisieli, wylała zawartość buteleczki i resztę zostawiła partnerowi. -Kotaklizm!- Dotknął ścianki gara i nim pękła znalazł się w bezpiecznym miejscu przy Biedronce, stworzenia zostały zalane przez kwas, a oni ruszyli na wroga. Szybko odebrali księgę, a Biedronka oczyściła wylatującą akume. Dziewczyna podrzuciła pustą buteleczkę, która przywróciła wszystko do normy. Po skończonej akcji chwyciła Czarnego Kota i z pomocą jo-jo wylądowała z nim na dachu. -A teraz mi wszystko wyjaśnisz. Bez wymówek i kłamstw, wyjaśnisz mi jak się dowiedziałeś. -Ech, no dobra. Pamiętasz? Gdy mieliśmy porozmawiać, powiedziałaś, że jeśli cię dogonię to porozmawiamy. Gdy skoczyłaś do tego zaułku, wiedziałem, że chcesz mnie zmylić przemieniając się. Dlatego udałem, że wracam do siebie, a tak na prawdę czekałem na dachu. Zamiast Biedronki, pojawiła się Marinett, więc domyśliłem się, że to ona jest Biedronką, czyli, że ty jesteś Biedronką. Ostatecznie: Biedronka to Marinett. -I ty tak do tego sam doszłeś? -Oczywiście, nie wątp w moje możliwości.- Po chwili usłyszeli pikanie z kolczyków dziewczyny. -Tikki, jak chcesz możesz odkropkować. Nie ma sensu ukrywać przed kimś czegoś o czym ten ktoś wie. -Jak sobie życzysz Marinett.- Przemiana została cofnięta, a na dłonie dziewczyny wpadła wycieńczona kwami. -Nie wyglądasz za dobrze, postaram się znaleźć ci coś do jedzenia.- Usiadła na dachówkach i położyła stworzonko na kolanach. Sama natomiast przeszukiwała torebkę w poszukiwaniu ciasteczek. Czarny Kot patrzył się na każdy ruch dziewczyny i nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak z pozoru delikatna i miła dziewczyna zmienia się w stanowczą i pomysłową bohaterkę. Na jego usta wpłynął błogi uśmiech i kucnął przy dziewczynie. -O nie, o nie, o nie...- Zaczęła powtarzać dziewczyna, była lekko zaniepokojona. -Co się stało My Lady?- Spytał również zaniepokojony towarzysz. Dziewczyna jednak zignorowała jego pytanie i spojrzała na swoją kwami. -Tikki, przykro mi, ale nie mam nic co mogłabyś zjeść. Wytrzymasz chwilę? Zerwę się z lekcji, z resztą po tej akcji już pewnie koniec na dziś. -Jasne, nie martw się.- Odparła sennym głosem przyjaciółka. Marinett złapała ją i delikatnie włożyła do torby. Skierowała się w stronę schodów, by zbiec po nich na dół, jednak nie było jej to dane, bo została złapana przez chłopaka, po czym zeskoczył wraz z nią na rękach z dachu. -Dziękuję, ale teraz już muszę iść.- Powiedziała na odchodne, a po chwili jej postać zniknęła za bramą szkoły. Zaraz po tym miraculum chłopaka się rozładowało i wrócił do normalnej formy. -Adrieeeen!- Chłopak poczuł, że ktoś się do niego tuli, nie musiał widzieć, bo wiedział kto to. Przewrócił oczami i westchnął męczeńsko, odwrócił się z udawanym uśmiechem. -Och Chloé, fajnie, że nic wam nie jest.- Spojrzał na znajomych, wychodzących z kryjówki. -Tak się o ciebie martwiłam, nie mogłam cię znaleźć, myślałam, że coś ci się stało. -Ech, jak widzisz nic mi nie jest, a teraz przepraszam, ale muszę coś załatwić.- Ku uciesze blondyna puściła go i podbiegła do Sabriny, on natomiast podszedł do Nino, który przytulał nadal przestraszoną Alya'e.- Jak dobrze, że nic wam nie jest.- Roztrzęsiona dziewczyna gdy usłyszała spojrzała się na niego i obrzuciła go pytaniami. -Adrien! Proszę powiedz, że widziałeś Marinett, nigdzie nie mogliśmy jej znaleźć. Proszę powiedz, że była z tobą! -Spokojnie Alya. Marinett jest bezpieczna, zaraz po akcji Biedronki i Czarnego Kota pobiegła do domu.- Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą, jednak nadal była przerażona, blondyn widząc to skinął głową do swojego przyjaciela. Ten od razu zrozumiał, że miał ją zabrać do domu i pomóc dojść do siebie. Gdy odeszli pobiegł w ustronne miejsce i wyjął swojego kwami z kieszeni koszuli. -Eeeee. Jestem tak zmęczony, że chyba nie dam rady się ruszyć. -Nie dramatyzuj. Wiesz, w której kieszeni jest twój camembert, więc weź go sobie. -Adrien, ja tym razem nie żartuję. Widziałeś Tikki, jestem naprawdę zmęczony po tej walce.- Chłopak westchnął i wygrzebał z torby ser, po czym podał go Plagg'owi. Gdy ten go zjadł, ponownie włożył go do wewnętrznej kieszeni koszuli. Dziewczyna była już kilka metrów od wejścia do swojego domu, kiedy dobiegła natychmiast pochwyciła kilka ciasteczek i zamknęła się w pokoju. Położyła kwami w ręcznie robionym łóżeczku i podała jej wypieki, sama natomiast rzuciła się na łóżko. -Ech, ale się porobiło Tikki.- Westchnęła, analizując ostatnie wydarzenia. -Wiesz, może to i lepiej, może tak miało być. W końcu przecież musiał się dowiedzieć. -Tak masz rację, ale nie chodzi tylko o to. -Więc, o co Mari? -Adrien, Czarny Kot, Nathanaël. Mam tego już dość. Kocham Adriena, do Nathanaël'a nic szczególnego nie czuję... -A twój przyjaciel i partner w walce? -Ciekawi mnie czy jest dla mnie tylko przyjacielem.- Z jej ust wyrwało się cichę rozbawione parsknięcie. -Gdybym była na twoim miejscu, też bym nie wiedziała co zrobić. Gubisz się w swoich uczuciach, ale tym razem nikt ci nie pomoże. Musisz sama przekonać się, co jest dla ciebie lepsze i wybrać to co uważasz za dobre. -Jak na razie, niech wszystko toczy się swoim torem.- Już miała iść spać jednak ktoś do niej dzwonił, pochwyciła komórkę i odebrała. -Tak, Alya? ~Nawet nie wiesz jak cieszę się, że cię słyszę i nic ci nie jest. -Hahaha, i nawzajem. ~Zgaduję, że jesteś zmęczona, ja też, więc pogadamy jutro. Dobranoc. -Dobranoc Alya.- Rozłączyły się, a Marinett nastawiła budzik i po chwili była otoczona przez ciemności, oraz zatracona w krainie snów. Leżał właśnie na łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit. -A tobie co? -Jak myślisz, co mi może być? -Ty wciąż o tej Biedronce. Przecież wiesz już kim jest, więc nie wiem w czym jest problem. -W tym, że ona mnie nie kocha. Nie pamiętasz co powiedziała gdy byliśmy na wieży? ,,Jestem nieszczęśliwie zakochaną singielką, w której zakochują się inni, a ja nawet nie mogę odwzajemnić tych uczuć. -Ty na serio myślisz, że ona nic do ciebie nie czuje?- Kwami był lekko rozbawiony głupotą swojego przyjaciela. -Nie nabijaj się ze mnie. Przecież powiedziała, że jest w kimś zakochana. Więc to normalne, że odrzuca Czarnego Kota. -Hej, może Czarnego Kota odrzuca, ale czy odrzuca Adriena? -Huh. O czym ty mówisz? -Tyle razy byłeś w jej pokoju i nie widziałeś? -Niby czego? -Zdjęć, człowieku zdjęć. Cały pokój ma w twoich zdjęciach. Mnie zastanawia jak to możliwe, że się wysypia w tym horrorze. Wracając, ona się w tobie kocha. Tłumacząc prościej: Biedronka i Marinett, kochają się w Adrienie, Czarny kot i Adrien kochają się w Biedronce. Czyli ty kochasz Marinett, bo wiesz, że to Biedronka, ale ona kocha ciebie, a nie Czarnego Kota, bo nie wie, że ty jesteś nim. -Czyli mam jej to powiedzieć? -Nic takiego nie powiedziałem, poza tym teraz ma za dużo problemów. Tikki mi mówiła, że bije się z myślami, czy nie przestać kochać chłopaka, który nie zwraca na nią uwagi i zacząć kochać chłopaka, który na każdym kroku ją komplementuje, jest opiekuńczy i oddałby za nią życie. Z pewnością tym nie zwracającym uwagi jesteś ty, a tym opiekuńczym Czarny Kot, czyli też ty. -To wszystko jest pokręcone. -Z uczuciami nigdy nie było łatwo. Pamiętam jeszcze starożytnego Czarnego Kota. Ech, ten to miał problem. Biedronka kochała jego bochaterskie wcielenie, ale on kochał jej zwykłe. Czyli tak samo jak tu, tylko, że na odwrót.- Kwami mlaskał zajadając się serem. -Może jutro o tym pomyśle, jestem zmęczony. -No i dobrze, jutro i tak sobota, więc będziesz miał dużo czasu na zbędne rozmyślania. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach